hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Train (2008)
Train is a 2008 horror film directed and written by Gideon Raff; the film stars Thora Birch and Gideon Emery. In Eastern Europe, a group of American college athletes unknowingly board a train that will become one deadly ride. The students are participating in a wrestling championship; they include Todd (Derek Magyer) and his girlfriend Alex (Thora Birch), Sheldon (Kavan Reece), Claire (Gloria Votsis), and young assistant coach Willy (Gideon Emery). After a hard match, they sneak away from their hotel to an underground club. However, the next morning, they return too late for their train to Odessa. Coach Harris (Todd Jensen) has stayed behind to wait for them. At the station, a woman named Dr. Velislava (Koina Ruseva) approaches and explains that train tickets are normally purchased after one has boarded. The coach and team members join her in boarding the train. Two workers from the train take their passports, and later burn them. In the dinner car, the coach is joined by the doctor, who flirts with him. They go to his room to have sex, and she injects him with a tranquilizer. In the following scene, the coach is seen in a torture chamber, screaming as he is stitched in the abdomen. Meanwhile, Todd has wandered down to the far end of the train into what he believes is a freight car, but turns out to be the quasi-torture chamber where the coach lies dead. Todd is strung up and tortured horribly. Soon after, Sheldon is attacked by the two demented workers, who drag him to the torture car; his genitalia are cut off and he is stitched back up. Willy and the girls are now searching the train looking for their friends. Willy and Alex find the torture chamber; they free Sheldon, who is still alive, and when they see the vivisected Todd is still breathing, Sheldon kills him. Just then, the torturer arrives dragging in Claire. Willy and Alex escape, chased by the torturer, but Sheldon and Claire are left behind. Alex and Willy are caught by the doctor; they realize all the other passengers are transplant patients, and tourists are being harvested for organs. Back in the torture car, Claire is still alive despite having a huge iron hook driven through her jaw. She, Alex, and Willy watch in horror as Sheldon is vivisected and his heart pulled out. While the captors go to another car to perform the transplant, Alex manages to escape and hide in a sleeper compartment. The next morning, at a military checkpoint, the conductor drags Claire off the train to give to the platoon as a bribe. The passengers (including Alex) watch the platoon take Claire (who will presumably be used as a sex slave) as the train pulls away. That night the train reaches what appears to be a huge medieval hospital. Alex, disguised, sneaks off into the building, and soon finds Willy, horribly injured but still alive, chained to a bed. They escape into the woods. In the morning, Alex leaves Willy behind briefly, but then from a distance she sees him brutally murdered by the torturers from the hospital. Now determined, she returns to the train, still parked near the hospital and about to pull away to its next destination. Alex kills each of her torturers, douses the train with gasoline and sets it ablaze, and decouples the last car, which slows to a stop. As she stops to look over the bridge, she's attacked by one of the surviving torturers. After a struggle, she manages to subdue him. When he wakes up, he finds himself strapped to the train tracks. Moments later, a train runs over him. Alex escapes down the tracks, and in the last scene, we see her some time later, about to enter a wrestling match with grim confidence.